<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beast Within by FucxerofDragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231637">The Beast Within</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FucxerofDragons/pseuds/FucxerofDragons'>FucxerofDragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bestiality, F/M, Heavy Angst, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Violent Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FucxerofDragons/pseuds/FucxerofDragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An 18 year old girl ventures into the wilderness when she receives a pokemon egg from her mother. On her journey, she learns things about pokemon and herself that she never would have anticipated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Windie | Arcanine/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Into the maw of the beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cash money for your smut<br/>Message me or leave a comment if you want to discuss commissions</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her name was Rachel. She lived in one of many small towns in the weedy outskirts of kanto, the forgotten places that never seemed to make it onto the official maps. Her parents had divorced when she was still in her early teens and now she lived with her father, a man who she'd never seen eye to eye with. Before the papers had even been finalized her mother had taken the divorce as an opportunity to fulfill her repressed dreams of being a pokemon trainer, and a lifestyle like that didn't really include parenthood.<br/>
On the eve of her eighteenth birthday, she received a package in the mail. It was surprisingly heavy and round, and when she turned it gently over in her hands, it didn't make a sound. Without waiting any longer, she tore open the packaging, and to to her shock there was a beautiful pokemon egg cradled inside, cocooned by bubble wrap and wrapped in a single turquoise ribbon. She gasped, gently picking it up and hugging it to her chest. It was still slightly warm, and when she pressed it to her ear, she could hear the faintest heartbeat within the shell. </p><p>When her dad came home from his desk job that evening, she showed him the egg excitedly. "Look at what mom sent me!" She exclaimed, though he remained mostly expressionless. "An egg?" He grunted, frowning down at it. "And what do you know about pokemon training? You don't even know how to hatch one." He walked around her, shaking his head, and she clutched the egg tighter to her chest. She bit back a snarky response and glared at him as he walked to the living room.<br/>
"I'll show him." She grumbled under her breath, shoving open the back door. "I'm going on a walk!" she shouted to him as the door swung shut behind her. There was a forest right near their house, and she'd seen a vulpix in there just last week. Eggs needed fire types to keep them warm, right? All she needed was to catch it, and he could see she knew what she was doing when the egg hatched. She could start her pokemon journey with the mystery pokemon inside this egg and her vulpix. </p><p>~~</p><p>She pushed her way through the dark woods, exhausted. All she'd seen so far were some skittish bug pokemon  and a roosting pidgey or two. At one point she could've swore she glimpsed some reddish-orange fur in the bushes, but whatever it was fled before she got there. It was getting dark, and she was getting frustrated and scared as she tried to find her way back. Once again she passed by the same crooked oran berry bush and she felt hot tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She was lost in a forest full of wild pokemon with only a handful of pokeballs and an unhatched egg. She hadn't even brought a sweater or any food.<br/>
A branch snapped behind her, and she whirled, fear making her heart race. However, it was only a tiny rattata - when it saw it had been spotted, it froze, but didn't flee. She wiped away the tears and kneeled down slowly. "It's okay!" she whispered, reaching out a hand. The rat blinked at her. It stretched its neck out, sniffing in her direction, before stiffening up and fleeing. She felt her heart sink again. If she'd been able to capture it, at least she wouldn't have felt so alone right now...<br/>
Her thoughts were interrupted by the deep growl that sounded behind her. She stiffened in terror, too afraid to move or run. She still clung to the egg, and in that moment her instincts were bent on protecting it, yet she couldn't will herself to move until the growl sounded again, this time even more menacingly. She squeaked, turning, clutching the egg to her chest as if that would protect her from the monstrous beast that stood before her. </p><p>The arcanine stood with its fangs bared. It was nearly as tall as she was, a monstrous lion-dog that could definitely tear her in two in a moment. This was not what she had in mind when she thought about catching a fire type. She whimpered, struggling to her feet and backing away as the pokemon advanced on her. "Whoa..." she whispered, putting out a hand in front of her. "I'm not... going to hurt you.." her voice was a hoarse whisper, terror creeping into her voice and making her entire body shake. She glanced quickly around, but there was no clear escape, and she tell at a glance that this arcanine would be much faster than her anyways. "Please..." she whimpered. "Just let me save the egg."<br/>
The dog's growling quieted for a moment, though its fangs remained bared. His eyes were now focused on her precious and delicate burden. She placed it down on the ground beside her, and for a moment, the arcanine seemed to relax slightly. "See? We can get along." She whispered, her hand sliding to her waistband. Before the beast could react she grabbed a pokeball and flung it at him, hitting him square on the nose. She didn't stop to see if it shook. Without another word she turned and ran, only making it a few steps before a ferocious roar shook the ground. She half-turned to look but before she could do anything she was slammed into the dirt, the snarling pokemon pinning her down by the neck. Through a blur of tears she saw the egg nestled safely against a tree, and felt a tiny hint of relief through her terror. At least it was safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fire within</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The arcanine snarled as it held her down. She whimpered out loud and tried to struggle but his growling only grew louder, so she went still. His teeth were still pressed into her neck, dangerously close to ending her life in a single bite. She couldn't help herself from shaking, her tears soaking the ground beneath her. Surprisingly, however, the arcanine grew quiet, and his hold began to loosen. When she didn't move he released her, still standing over her, ready to grab her if she tried to run. Slowly she rolled over, unwilling to make any sudden movements. The beast watched her closely. When she tried to inch backwards it bared its teeth again and she froze. She couldn't understand why it hadn't killed her yet, or why it was keeping her there - at least, she couldn't until she noticed the massive, semi-erect cock that was growing beneath the pokemon as she stared. Terror and dread coursed through her veins as the realization began to sink in. Did it think she was a pokemon because of the egg she'd been carrying? <br/>She needed to escape before things escalated any more. She reached for a pokeball again out of desperation but realized in horror they'd been shattered when she hit the ground. There was nothing aside from her own clothing keeping this beast from violating her here and now, and from the way he was eyeing her, she feared that that wouldn't be there much longer either unless she did something quickly. "Don't do this," she begged, and began to try to crawl out from underneath the pokemon, but he snarled, pinning her with a clawed paw, knocking the air out of her instantly. He lunged at her with his jaws and she flinched, but instead of a killing bite, he began to tear her clothing off her as he held her down. She sobbed loudly, pushing at the paw on her chest as he exposed her to the cool night air, fighting against her captor with all her strength. It was futile. He was so much larger and heavier than her, and unlike her, he'd spent his life in the wilderness and had more than enough muscle to dominate her with ease. <br/>Finally she was naked beneath him, and he released her, satisfied. She instantly struggled out from under him and began to run desperately into the night, zig-zagging through the trees as she heard the pawsteps of the pokemon directly behind her. Was he playing with her? Before she could get any farther he pounced on her again, a low, rumbling growl in his throat. He gently grasped her neck in his jaws, and she whimpered with fear as she felt something hard and warm pressing against her thighs. His cock was already slick with pre-cum, and it was terrifyingly long. She'd noticed from her earlier glimpse that it was lined with hard ridges, and far bigger than anything she'd experimented with in the past. The harder she struggled, the harder he bit down as he thrust against her, searching for her entrance, and she sobbed even louder as she felt him grow ever closer to his mark. </p><p>Suddenly, without warning, he hit his target. She yelped in pain as she felt his cockhead enter her, and she flailed, trying to kick him off as he thrust deeper into her. His cock was hot, hotter than anything she'd felt before, and she couldn't help but scream as each ridge painfully entered her, driving his hard rod deeper and deeper into her. He began to thrust into her even harder and she wept beneath him, finally understanding that she wasn't going to be able to escape. He released her neck, instead pinning her shoulders down with his paws as he fucked her with wild abandon. He was so big, impossibly so, and she felt more full than she had in her life. Every time he pulled out a bit, each ridge would rub against her g-spot, and to her horror she felt herself growing wet as she was raped by a beast in the depths of the forest. He had begun to snarl with each thrust, and every once in a while he'd lick or bite her neck when he bottomed out into her. <br/>She continued trying to fight him, but she was growing exhausted from the brutal fucking. When he bottomed out into her once again she moaned and shame filled her. The arcanine seemed to take this as approval and he thrust even deeper, agonizingly quickly, his cock stimulating the most sensitive areas of her pussy. She was face-first on the ground, ass in the air, moaning as a beast thrust into her against her will. She'd run out of tears by now and could only silently weep, helplessness overwhelming her. The arcanine snarled with joy, using her as his toy, his growling purr only serving to further stimulate her as he fucked her. She moaned even more loudly, thrusting back against him involuntarily, her body desperate for release from the constant sensations overwhelming her. Just as she'd finally begun to grow used to his size, however, she felt something else thrusting against her.<br/>She couldn't tell what was happening at first until she glanced back and saw the growing knot that was slamming into her entrance with each thrust. Fear filled her once again and she tried to pull away, but he only bit down on her neck, hunching into her as he thrust. To her horror she felt the knot begin to slip inside and she wailed despite the agonizing pleasure that filled her. Suddenly, with a searing pain, he forced it inside and she moaned loudly despite herself. He slowed down for a moment to allow her to adjust, which she was thankful for - until he began to speed up again, and his brutal fucking became all the more painful with the new addition. The knot only kept growing, stretching her beyond her limits, plugging her with cock. She knew what was coming, and she strained against him, but he was stuck inside her whether she liked it or not. He groaned and panted as he thrust into her, and she moaned, stuffed with cock, constantly stimulated from the ridges and knot rubbing against her pussy.<br/>Suddenly he stiffened and she yelped as steaming-hot cum flooded into her. She struggled as she felt her womb flood with it, so much more than she thought she could take. Her womb swelled with the liquid but she couldn't help but thrust against him as he came, desperate for release. As she came, he continued to fuck her, and she groaned, agonizingly full and unable to fight him as he used her for his pleasure. She drooled as she felt her orgasm building and she stiffened around his cock, only milking out more of the fiery semen. The arcanine nipped at her, her orgasm eliciting a purr from his throat as he began to slow down. she whimpered, his ridges still agonizingly pleasurable against her sensitive cunt, but she didn't try to pull away. <br/>He licked at her neck as he thrust into her, more gently now, his knot ensuring she would be plugged with his cum for hours to come. She was exhausted and in pain but somehow his gentle tongue seemed to relax her despite the fear she still had of him. The arcanine gently lay down, shielding her body from the cool air, and she twisted with a groan, his knot still tying them together. He curled around her, his rumbling purr easing some of the pain and discomfort she felt at being so full. She was so tired. Post-orgasm, post-rape, she was being gently cared for by a beast who was still inside of her. He held her down with his body weight and she wouldn't even think of trying to escape with his knot still so engorged within her. Slowly, without her realizing it, she began to fall asleep beneath the warmth of the pokemon. She had no idea what she was going to do next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The darkness in the forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An even darker presence in the forest shows Rachel the truly evil underbelly of the pokemon world. </p><p>A warning - this chapter contains even more graphic descriptions of violence and rape, and a whole lotta angst.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rachel groaned, hissing in pain as she tried to sit up. She ached too badly to stand and she couldn't even remember where she was. Feeling around, her fingers entwined with something soft.. hair? Her eyes opened, and she gasped as everything came flooding back. The arcanine was still slumbering beside her, and strangely, her surroundings seemed totally unfamiliar. She was in a cave, nestled in a soft bed of moss and leaves. Her egg was tucked beside her, clumsily half-buried in more leaves. The arcanine had a foreleg draped over her. He must have brought her here, but why? She whimpered as she remembered everything that he'd done to her, and her orgasm after he had finished. She traced her fingers down and felt cum still dried around her opening - clearly he'd been in her long enough to make some stay. His knot had been so big.. she shivered at the memory. Despite herself she couldn't help but feel a hint of arousal. The ribs of his cock had... she shook her head. What was she thinking? He was a pokemon, and a monster at that. He'd forced her to... she didn't even want to think about it. Despite the tears that were threatening to fall once again, she forced herself to stay strong. She had to get away. Carefully, she began to slide out from under his protective arm, but he grumbled in his sleep. Thinking quickly, she slid the egg under his arm as she slipped out from his grasp. After this, she never wanted to see another pokemon. It would only remind her of this.<br/>
There was nothing she could do to cover up. Her clothes had been torn to shreds already and she hadn't brought anything else, so she slipped into the forest completely naked. Dew still clung to the plants. She whimpered with each step, limping and sore. Which way should she even go? After a few moments of hesitation, she decided that downhill would be best. Follow the water, right? Her geography teacher had said something like that once. Biting her lip, she winced as she walked over pine needles and stones. What was she even going to tell her father? Coming home naked, sexually abused, and without her pokemon egg. He was right all along, and there was no way she could ever live down the shame of her experiences. Even so, anything would be better than staying with that monster. She cupped her hand over her mouth to stop her sobs from echoing through the trees. She bit her lip again. She could cry later. For now, she needed to get away.<br/>
She walked for what felt like hours, each step agonizing from the rough forest floor cutting her feet and her abused hole aching. She was hardly getting anywhere because of how much pain she was in, but she kept going, afraid to stop in case he woke up. Several pokemon stopped to stare at her as she passed, but she couldn't bear to meet their gazes. At least they weren't attacking her. She felt so ashamed, so afraid, so vulnerable. She just wanted to be left alone.<br/>
Finally, she was forced to stop. Her feet were bleeding and aching, and she was in so much pain that she couldn't handle any more. She kept swearing she saw the arcanine in the corners of her eyes, but whenever she turned to look, there was nothing. Fear and paranoia were beginning to get to her. She shivered, hugging herself as she huddled against a tree. She squeezed her eyes shut and cried as quietly as she could. Suddenly a branch snapped behind the tree she was leaned up against and she gasped involuntarily, fear freezing her in place. Before she could even think of running, an arcanine stepped around the tree. It was silent, eyeing her hungrily. To her shock and horror, it wasn't even the same one that had captured her. This one had a torn left ear, and it was even bigger than the last. She couldn't handle it. She broke down crying and the pokemon lunged, knocking her aside with its massive claws. She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, face down in the dirt again and shivering. He'd missed her breasts by inches and blood was leaking from the deep cuts he'd inflicted on her, but he didn't seem done.<br/>
Before she could even move a paw was placed on the middle of her back, pinning her in place. His claws dug into her skin as he pressed down, and a long tongue ran over her pussy and the cum that was still dried on. She sobbed and tried to pull away but he swatted her with his massive paws once again, leaving cuts across her shoulders. He growled, and then positioned himself above her. She felt dizzy with terror. Her nightmare was repeating itself again. Before she could move or struggle he hit his target, but this time it wasn't her cunt - he'd missed, and his massive cock had buried itself in her ass with no warning. She screamed in agony, sobbing and clawing at the ground in a desperate attempt to escape. It burned like fire and she felt blood leaking down, but he wasn't done. To stop her from moving he bit down on her shoulder, his teeth impaling her and stopping just short of bone. She gasped as he thrust into her and she lay in shock on the forest floor, bleeding from new injuries and her ass as she was brutalized by the pokemon. She sobbed and screamed but he didn't stop, only fucking her harder and faster as he chased his orgasm. She was too afraid to move in case he hurt her again.<br/>
Before she knew what was happening, a loud snarl sounded from the bushes. The cock was torn from her ass as the arcanine behind her was flung aside, and she just had enough strength to turn and see two arcanine battling ferociously, exchanging blows and snarling in a savage display of dominance. The surprise attack had given the other one the advantage, though, and he scored a deep cut across the other's face. The bigger one's own blood dripped into his eyes and he hissed, backing away and then fleeing into the underbrush. She wept as the other pokemon then approached her. She flinched when he stood over her, but he didn't enter her - his rough tongue lapped over her cunt just like the one before him had, and then over her ass, far more gently. She continued to cry as he licked her other injuries, and she flinched when he wrapped his mouth around her shoulder, but held down just tightly enough to pull her onto her back, exposing the scratches on her chest.<br/>
Her breathing was fast and panicked, and the arcanine growled when he looked down at the injuries. He licked them with his broad tongue, and when she braved a glance, she was shocked to see he was still flaccid. If it was the same one from the previous day, which it appeared to be, she didn't understand why he wasn't just using her again. This time he seemed far more caring. She couldn't bring herself to care. He was the reason she was here at all. He was the reason she was bleeding, in agony, her entire body aching and blood oozing from injuries from her feet to her shoulders. When he tried to lick her face she couldn't help but flinch. Didn't he see? She sobbed again as he gently lifted her up, flipping her onto his back. She didn't have the strength left to fight him. It took him hardly a minute to scale the difficult terrain back to his den, and he dropped her into the makeshift nest, curling around her, purring. She couldn't look at him. "I hate you." She sobbed. He licked her shoulder, attentively cleaning the blood and dirt from the bite wound. "I hate you..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Soft fur, sharp claws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again Rachel awoke to soft fur pressed up against her. The ground was hard against her back and every muscle in her body ached with the memory of the past two days. She didn't have the strength to sit up at first. Everything hurt, and blood still oozed from her various wounds. She bit back a groan as she tried to stretch but couldn't hold back the gasp of pain that arose when she turned her head. Beside her, the arcanine stirred. He huffed quietly, sniffing at her and nudging her neck with a small whine. Involuntarily she flinched away and he once again began to lick her, his raspy tongue both painful and soothing on her burning wounds. <br/>"Why are you doing this?" she whispered, glancing over at him. She was too exhausted to be afraid of him right now. A single paw held her down gently but with enough force that she couldn't easily struggle out. Her gaze travelled over his body - to his thick fur, his muscular legs... and to the half-sheathed cock that had so utterly destroyed her just a day ago. She quickly averted her gaze, looking at his face instead. He was gazing at her with a look that she could only describe as concerned, if not a bit irritated. She was too tired to feel afraid of him now. Her chest ached, and while he'd saved her from her attacker the day before she still couldn't trust him after their first meeting. <br/>After a moment he paused in his grooming of her. She hadn't realized until then that she was crying again and he gently leaned in, cleaning her tears before nudging at her. He seemed to want her to roll over. She resisted for a moment until a growl forced her compliance and she felt her fear creeping back in. He was so much bigger than her - she really shouldn't be testing him. Her encounter yesterday had shown her just how bad things could be, and this arcanine had proven he would use force when needed. Even so she felt a shiver of dread run through her as she rolled carefully onto her stomach and the arcanine shifted, positioning himself above her. Instinctively she tried to struggle but he placed a heavy paw on her again, growling and nipping her neck. She froze, stiff with fear once again, afraid yet knowing what would come next. She could only hope he was gentler this time.<br/>As she tensed, waiting, she felt his tongue begin to gently and slowly lick her abused holes. He licked her asshole, his tongue burying itself between her cheeks, flicking over her small aching hole with purposeful yet gentle strokes. His tongue partially dipped into her and she involuntarily bucked, gasping, the gentle touch worlds away from her experience yesterday. She felt her cheeks heating up but she had no choice but to lay there and take it - he was heavy enough to crush her if she wasn't careful and she could feel his claws poking at her back, half-sheathed, but prepared to go deeper if she tried to struggle. Her face heated up as he buried his tongue inside of her and she whimpered and squirmed beneath him. Soon he moved lower and she gasped as his long tongue made all her fears melt into pleasure. She bucked against him, whimpering, shame and arousal mingling as she realized just how good it felt to have a pokemon licking her. When he paused in his grooming she whimpered. She was soaking wet and her pussy ached for more. <br/>She felt his claws sink deeper into her as he shifted and then something wet and warm bounced against her thighs, bringing her to her senses. It was happening again when she was still so sore and exhausted and she'd been ready for it for a moment. She felt panic rising in her chest both because of the situation and because of the fact that she was still as wet as before, aching for him inside her despite the mounting fear. She tried to glance back but his teeth were suddenly pressed into her neck, a warning growl rumbling in his throat, and she felt as helpless as an animal in a trap as he thrust against her, precum already leaking from his cock. Deep within her chest where her hatred had been before she could only feel shame. She'd been the one to thrust back this time. She'd invited him and he'd responded, and now she could only lay beneath him as he answered to her needs in the only way he knew how. <br/>His hot cock slid against her thighs several times, bouncing against her dripping pussy as she lay beneath him, her shame giving way to impatience. He was a pokemon and she was a human and everything she knew screamed against it... but the memory of the ridges of his cock rubbing inside of her in all the right ways made her pussy ache with longing. "I... can't..." she groaned as he thrusted closer to her hole, but if he heard her he showed no signs of it. Suddenly he hit home and his teeth gripped her neck tighter, holding her in place as he thrust into her with wild abandon. She moaned, thrusting back against him and biting her lip to stop the noises she truly wanted to make. He let go of her neck for a minute but she'd forgotten all about escaping. The pain and soreness of being used once again mingled with the pure bliss of his cock, creating a sensation she couldn't even entirely comprehend as he thrust into her at a mindnumbing pace. He growled with pleasure as he used her and she felt his claws drawing blood as he pinned her down. <br/>"Ah....arc.." she moaned, unable to finish the word when he thrust even deeper into her, his massive cock filling her like nothing she'd ever experienced. "we... can't..." she gasped again, biting back a scream as he hit her g-spot, moaning as he pushed her face to the ground. He let out a sound that was somewhat between a growl and a bark and he nipped at the sensitive spots on her neck, making her gasp. In amongst the pleasure she'd almost forgotten about the most crucial part - until his knot began to thrust against her entrance, encountering resistance from her already stuffed pussy. She moaned as he rammed into her, unrelenting in both pace and size. <br/>"too... big!" she gasped as he thrust against her, but his only response was to grab her hair in his mouth, tugging her head back roughly. Through tears of pleasure and pain she looked at him - to her shock blood dripped from a deep wound on his shoulder, clearly inflicted by the other arcanine. She didn't have long to think it over because he jerked her head back once again, his knot slamming at her entrance and making her moan aloud. With one more thrust he slammed inside her and she found herself pushing back into him, gasping, sparks in her vision as his burning-hot cum poured into her. The sensation was beyond words - warmth spreading through her, and the feeling of being more full than ever before in her life. The arcanine gently released her hair and she lay face-down, drooling, exhausted but satisfied. She was too tired to feel ashamed. In some strange, twisted way, she felt proud - she'd taken him better than before, and he'd clearly enjoyed himself too from the way he was drooling. His cock still twitched inside her and she clenched around him, almost happy to let him remain in her. His knot plugged her full of his seed, her stomach swollen with it. </p><p>As she lay beneath him, aching and full, she suddenly remembered his injury and turned to look. He was gazing at her, exhausted but satisfied, but she could see he was in some pain. When she gently put a hand on his shoulder where the deepest claw mark was, he growled and bared his teeth for a moment until she took her hand away. She felt her face heat up as she looked into the eyes of the pokemon that had just fucked her to orgasm and was still buried within her. He'd only been trying to groom her, and lick her wounds - she realized rather suddenly that maybe he, too, had been suffering just as much as her without giving any indication of it, until she made advances to take things further. Confusion clouded her face.<br/>"Did you do this... for me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Taming the beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For once she was the one to wake up last. She was aching and sore, but also surprised to find that he'd left her alone. Obviously the arcanine had been there recently - she'd been groomed in her sleep, the remnants of last night's endeavours washed away. She cautiously braved standing up and winced, but found herself able to remain upright despite the shakiness of her legs. The den wasn't huge, but she could at least stand upright in it - it had to be at least that large for a beast like arcanine to make his home inside of it. Beside her on the leaves lay her egg, still as warm as an ember, and she tucked it under her arm. Even if her feelings for pokemon were now conflicted, she couldn't blame this egg. It hadn't done a thing to her. She hugged it tight, enjoying the heat that radiated from its shell as she stumbled her way to the entrance of the den. <br/>Pain blossomed in her skull as she stepped into the light. At this point, she wasn't even sure what she wanted to do. When her eyes finally adjusted, she was looking out into the trees. It seemed he made his den halfway up a mountain - trees grew densely on the slope, and a river ran nearby. The chilly air nipped at her skin and she clutched the egg tighter to her chest. Standing alone outside of the den, she felt strangely alone. Her injuries ached and burned in the cold and she shivered, almost missing the warmth of the arcanine. But then her hand moved to the bite on her neck, and she flinched when she remembered how he growled as he held her down. He must have known she didn't want it... she knew he was an animal, but the intelligence in his eyes when he looked at her... it made her question if he knew more about what he was doing than he let on. </p><p>She groaned, conflicted and frustrated. She couldn't see a hint of civilization, even from her vantage point. However, she was only halfway up. Everything hurt - just walking caused her cuts and other injuries to sting like they had just been inflicted, but she still held onto hope that she would find her way home and end this nightmare. With a whimper, she turned and began to climb. <br/>It was difficult going - while at first there was a path, soon the forest faded into rocky cliffs and steep ledges, with no option but for her to climb up. With one arm she clutched her egg protectively, and with the other, she clawed her way upwards, her palms bleeding as sharp stones dug into her skin. The trees grew more sparsely the higher she climbed, though she found it hard to concentrate on her surroundings through the pain. Minutes faded into hours, and still she climbed. <br/>Suddenly the rock she was standing on shifted beneath her and she screamed as she lost her footing, tumbling backwards onto the ledge below. Her head slammed into the rock as she curled around the egg, absorbing the impact with her bruised and battered back. For a moment she just lay there, wheezing for air, tears running down her face. The pain she was in was blinding, and she had to focus all of her will on just breathing through it. Every injury burned, every muscle trembled. Her pussy was still aching from the night before, and her ass was still in agony from what the larger arcanine had done. Worse still, her ankle had twisted badly when she fell, and she was left whimpering, shivering in the cold air on a stone ledge in the middle of the mountains. It took her several minutes to remember why she was even there. Finally she sat up, choking back sobs from the pain of lifting her head. <br/>She turned to gaze out over the forest below. For a moment, she could almost forget the agony - the view was more beautiful than anything she had seen before. The sun was once again sinking lower over the trees, and it caused every branch to glow like it had been dipped in gold. A pidgeot swooped above and she could hear murkrow cawing from the pines below. Somewhere nearby a rattata chittered, and a raticate responded. She held her egg tightly, her heart thumping as she gazed in awe. At least this was something to be happy about. <br/>After a minute, she looked beyond the woods. In the distance, a structure could be seen - when she squinted, she realized it was the pokemon lab of the town next to hers. Her heart leaped in her chest. Strangely, it was a mix of fear and excitement that filled her at the thought of it. The journey back... she didn't know if she'd ever be able to get that far unless the arcanine gave her a break from the abuse, considering how hard it was to walk afterwards. Aside from that, she had the other one to worry about, as well as any other wild pokemon that saw her in that vulnerable state. It would be a highly dangerous trek, and certainly not one she'd consider starting at sunset. <br/>With that realization, dread settled into the pit of her stomach. She'd have to go back. Some part of her wanted to be childish, to hide here until the pokemon found her just so that she could be alone for a time and cause him some trouble in the meantime. As the chill of night started to settle, however, she knew that wasn't possible if she wanted to make it through the night without hypothermia. At least the egg was still warm. She found it strange that throughout this all it had remained warm and living, a small heartbeat always beating in time with hers, no matter how much she neglected it. She made up her mind then that she would never mistreat it again. This little egg may have been what got her into this mess, but she had begun to feel fond towards it - a sort of motherly protectiveness that made her want to see it hatch, safe and healthy. <br/>That in itself might cause some problems, she realized suddenly. Arcanine weren't known for taking kindly to others' offspring. When it hatched, he may see it as opposition - whatever species it was. She shuddered. He wasn't exactly known for his gentle nature. Even so, she knew she would defend it at any cost. If he decided to challenge her for the life of this pokemon, she would keep it safe. It was now her only lifeline back to her home - her only chance at a life away from her captor. It was hope, embodied in a fragile little eggshell. It was all she had to hold on to.<br/>She sighed, and then cautiously went to peer over the edge of the cliff again. Even though she'd climbed all day, she knew it would only take about half an hour to get back home safely. Her breath hitched in her throat, however, when she saw a massive figure standing in the forest below. Looming under the trees was the second arcanine - his massive form silhouetted in the dying light as he gazed around, sniffing the air like he was tracking prey. She clasped a hand over her mouth when she realized precisely what it was he was after. He hadn't seen her yet - she was above him, but at any moment he could look up and it would all be over. Somehow, however, she couldn't bring herself to look away. Her heart felt frozen as the seconds ticked by, and he swung his massive head back and forth, catching some scent. He seemed to be locating her trail, and she involuntarily whimpered at the memory of his violent abuse towards her the other day. If he caught her, she sensed she wouldn't be escaping the encounter alive. </p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by a quiet huff from behind her. With a yelp she turned to see the first arcanine, staring at her with irritation as always. She quickly turned back to look at the other, but he was gone - and she wasn't sure if she found the thought comforting or terrifying. Before her abductor could do anything she ran towards him, burying herself in his fur as she sobbed. She was shivering and in agony, terrified out of her mind, and at this point desperate for any kind of comfort, even if it was from a monster. He lapped at her shoulder once before firmly pushing her back with his head. She was left shivering, clutching her egg, confused as he sat down beside her. He stared at her silently for a moment, his eyes unreadable, but serious. <br/>"A...arc." He growled, his voice gruff and deep. She stared at him in shock. <br/>"Arc." He huffed again, more decisively. He leaned towards her and she flinched, but rather than biting her, he licked her cheek. Her skin tingled. <br/>"Arc?" she repeated, and he huffed, seemingly satisfied. Then he nuzzled her, lowering himself down so that she could climb onto his back. She was hesitant - her pussy ached, and the thought of straddling him as he ran home on the rough terrain sounded agonizing, but her feet and hands were bloody enough from the trek up that she bit her lip and climbed on top, clutching her egg between them. He looked back at her for a moment and then stood, but to her surprise he began to head back much more gently than she anticipated. She still winced with every step, but the tears she expected to shed on the way back never came. She was still lost in her thoughts, confused and exhausted, when he arrived at the entrance to their den. <br/>He gently rolled her off onto the nest of moss and leaves, though she noticed hazily that it was now also outfitted with an ample amount of pidgeotto feathers. He rolled the egg onto a pile of dried pine needles, and then blew a puff of fire towards it, carefully building up a slow-burning flame. As the sun sank below the horizon she was left with nothing but dim firelight, and she glanced over to see him pacing in her direction, his cock already half-erect as he stared at her, prone before him. <br/>She whimpered. "not again, please.." <br/>He paused, and then stood over her, a small growl rumbling in his throat as he raised a paw to pin her there. His erection was growing as he stared at her, panting, his nose twitching as he scented the air. It was then that she realized just how wet she was, aching for him inside of her despite the pain she was in. even so, she pushed at the heavy paw that he placed on her. <br/>"I said no!" she yelped, as precum dripped onto her thighs. He whined and then nuzzled her pussy, lapping at her juices as she fought to maintain control beneath him. She wanted him so badly, even though shame caused her cheeks to burn, and fear made her blood run cold. Two sides of her fought viciously for control - one, human and innocent, terrified of this beast that had hurt her so much and forced her into unspeakable acts against her will. The other was much darker... hungry, aching for his touch and tongue and desperate for him to fuck her senseless. It was that side that betrayed her as he licked her, his tongue delving deeper to taste her, to make her squirm with exquisite agony through the torture. <br/>"Stop..." she sobbed, biting back a moan. He still pinned her but she struggled fiercely, her pain fuelling her fight. When he lifted his paw for a moment to adjust himself above her she rolled away, whimpering through the agony of her twisted ankle as she tried to stand. His hackles rose, and the kind, thoughtful side of him seemed to vanish from his eyes. All she saw was a beast that desired to use her, no matter what she had to say about it. However, tonight, she didn't have the patience for it. She was tired and beaten, agonized and shaking, and she knew she couldn't handle another night of his mistreatment. When he started to advance on her, rather than backing away, she lunged at him, baring her teeth right back at him.<br/>"I told you to leave me alone!" She snarled, and he jumped back, nearly stumbling into the small fire. When he glanced at the egg, his movements faltered. He looked, for the first time since she met him, conflicted. His cock was still partially erect and when she glanced at it, it twitched hungrily. He whined, and then growled, and she growled back as best she could. That stopped him in his tracks once again. After a few moments, he huffed, and whimpered, and finally sat down heavily, like a child told off by their parents. She could hardly hold herself up anymore. She was trembling worse than she ever had, but through the fear, she realized that she had for the first time stood up against him. As he licked himself while watching her, lazily getting himself off to the sight of her, she lay down on the floor of the den, a small tingle of pride trickling in to her mess of emotions. Perhaps this beast was not so untameable after all. <br/>Though she fell asleep before he did, she awoke in the morning to him cuddled up against her, straddling her protectively, but not inside of her. For the first time since she arrived here, she felt a hint of hope enter her heart. Maybe... maybe, he was not so unreasonable after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>